1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of athletic devices and more particularly to a device for efficiently transferring kinetic energy from a club to a ball.
2. Description of Related Art
The purpose of many sports related devices is merely to effect a transfer energy from a player to a target object. The games of baseball, tennis, badminton, racket ball, hockey, lacrosse, ping pong and others, all require a participant to transmit human generated energy to a target, at one time or another, in order to compete in the game. Generally, a specialized stick is employed by the contestant for the purpose of converting bio-kinetic energy to kinetic energy or at least redirect the bio-kinetic energy. A more efficiently designed stick transfers a greater percentage of the bio-kinetic energy to the target object than a lesser efficient stick. Sport""s equipment is often designed to achieve this goal.
The present invention relates to golf clubs, more particularly to a stabilized golf club that accounts for human factors in its design and configuration. In accordance with one embodiment a xe2x80x9cberish bracketxe2x80x9d is attached to two points on a club head for increased controllability. The shaft attaches to the berish and provides the force necessary to propel the ball forward but, due to the configuration of the berish bracket, the forces is applied at least two points along the club head. In accordance with another embodiment, the club shaft is configured to point forward of the moment of mass of the club head, thereby further increasing controllability. In accordance with other embodiments, a configurable knuckle is configured between the club shaft and the berish bracket for optimizing controllability for an individual golfer. In addition to optimizing controllability, the configurable knuckle provides for six-degrees-adjustability thereby allowing a club to be reconfigured to handle and feel similar to other clubs by articulating adjustments on the knuckle to predetermined adjustment settings.